dwexpandedfandomcom-20200215-history
Doctor Who, Jesse, and Jeremy (fan fiction series)
This fan fiction series which can be found at various places on the net, including TEASPOON (http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=4986&warning=Adult) started out as a Mary Sue or Gary Sue fan fiction erotic XXX rated story with tongue in cheek. After the first two episodes, the format/premise changed. The original idea was a short story where Jeremy (an actor and sportsman) and Jesse (a singer and sometime actor) were needed by K9 and the TARDIS to help the Doctor's son through a crisis caused by the Master. The way to help him through it was for him to have sex! These two parts were told to be a dream by episode 3, a dream the Master inserted into the Doctor's mind to dilute him of his powers and make him think he is the Doctor's son and not the Doctor. The two boys still have to help the Doctor out the same way though via sex. From there, there are many adventures in time and space and sometimes outside it and before and after the universe or universes are gone. The stories start out tongue in cheek but get very serious at times. The original storylines started out in the year 2005 and both Chris Eccelston and Paul McGann were envisoned as the Doctor but this Doctor forgot which number incarnation he was. He was probably the 38th or even higher up than that. There was also a man servant aboard TARDIS (which as in the early years and the movies was sometimes called just TARDIS) named Benjamie, a clone of the best parts of Ben and Jamie. K9 had been updated to a flying K9 but resembled the older K9 in some ways. It was also widely known that the Doctor was gay and that he was confronting this when he last regenerated. In a chapter not yet told, The Doctor was fighting with Mr. Finch inside the TARDIS when he and Finch fell out of it into a sun. The Doctor, saved by aliens in the sun, regenerated and revived, lived in a small house on Long Island where he recooperated and began to realize he was gay. In a story not yet told, flashbacks will reveal how he was manipulated by a few gay men in the gay culture and community. The Doctor, Jesse and Jeremy have a three way love affair/relationship and it is an open one, which means that all three can have sex with other people if they want. For example an older Tommy from IDIOT'S LANTERN appears later on and has sex with Jeremy. Jesse has had sex with Luke Ward, saved from being a tree, which happened in MARK OF THE RANI. This series also embraces all aspects of DOCTOR WHO, the Other, Gallifrey history, the Doctor's past, Susan, The Cartmel Master Plan, the Old Series and the New Series, the Audios (with the possible exception of THE BOY TIME FORGOT because in this universe Adric has already been saved), the comics, and the novels. In addition, universal lines are crossed and crossovers are possible to the max or to the minor (the Tomorrow People of the 2010s often appear, Friday the !3th The Series had an episode or two here, and there is a major arc set in 1976 in Collinwood of DARK SHADOWS with David now gay and older). Anything can happen and anyone can appear including Robin the Boy Wonder or the Teen Titan. Each chapter usually has sexual scenes, two ways or three ways, sometimes four ways. On occasion there is violence. There was a guide book started but it only reached ep20 and the main series is currently on ep 105. It also detailed reasons for scenes and behind the scenes stuff as well as any in jokes and references to other series. There was also a MIND THE GAPS bit which explains that other stories can be set between certain chapters (some of the chapters end in cliffhangers and some do not; there are also gaps in the chapters themselves that can serve as gaps). This guide book also mentions bloopers and every reference to other shows and eras of DW and spinoffs... http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=18020&chapter=1 The stories sometimes use past villains and enemies but not all the time. The Master shows up early on as a little boy but he's not stable in his current incarnation so Anthony Ainley, Eric Roberts, and Roger Delgado as well as the disfigured Master sometimes show through. Much later on, he reappears as a Nicholas Holt incarnation and even later on he seems to have retired from evil and meets a rock star called Teddy Geiger, whom he stalks but eventually falls in love with and tells him the entire truth. An older Master might still resurface and cause all of them trouble. The series had a lot of sexual humor but alot of horror. A long arc, the first in Earth's future, 2787, seperates the trio and it takes several deaths to straighten out that time zone. There is also one moment of pure horror, as a kindly old man, who helps Jesse on a Moon Base prison, is revealed to have been turning himself into a Cyberman to murder everyone else on the base. Other fan fic original companions appear such as Toby from TRANSAMERICA and early on a different Adam (wrote him before THE LONG GAME) who is Mormon and studying to be a doctor (written before Martha). Both will reappear but did not stay for long but will return. Another character, the only survivor of a Cybertized planet that the Doctor blew up, a baby, will return as a young fighter who loves to kill Cybermen. The Cybermen that destroyed his planet were every type of Cyberman unit. Early on the Rani appeared as a man (played by Jamie Bamber). A current major arc on Ancient, Present, and Past Gallifrey will have the back story of the Rani and the Doctor's leaving Gallifrey, among other things including the Doctor's family's assassination. Time is a mess on Gallifrey and the Time Lords and Gallefreans do not know abou it. At the same time, Jesse and Jeremy, who have gone public on Earth in the present about being gay, have been abandoned by the Doctor when he feels they no longer need him (abandonment is a major theme running throughout the stories) and he leaves, only to get sucked into a vortex and separated from the TARDIS and K9. He wakes up as a new Doctor (Patrick Stewart of STAR TREK) but as his memory resurfaces, he's been in a monastery for a long, long time and he is really an old Doctor, surrounded by his own, almost murderous to anyone who seems to threaten him, his own Watchers. The Doctor is now stuck on a time changing Gallifrey as he is degenerating into his past selves (including fan fiction selves such as the action filled Adam Rickitt, the chubby Leo McKern, and briefly Damien Lewis--finally ginger!, and Jon From S Club Doctor). Romana has returned as a male regeneration as well, thus far only briefly. While stuck in the death zone, characters from UK, Australian, and US soap operas fight for survival and not all survive. In the death zone are Daleks, Sontarans, and Sycorax. In the past episodes, there have been Cybermen, Daleks, Ice Warriors, a goodly Fendahl, Adjuncators, Cybermats, cursed antiques, reformed Wirnn, the T Rex from MARK OF THE RANI, a very old Meddling Monk, a whole host of the Doctor's Watchers, and the Raston Warrior Robot. to name a few. One whacky episode has the Doctor gathering beings from every time and place, including former villains (Lady Adrasta!) from DW and other TV series universes to ride a roller coaster on Earth and one on another planet! One story from before time started has the Black and White Guardians as younger and dressed differently and yes, they have a child, a star child (2001?). The Land of Fiction is used to showcase the Doctor going for counseling on a psychiatrist's couch. Colditz Castle appears as do Nazis, the War Lord and the War Chief as well as the TimeWyrm. The story also has links to other fan fiction stories such as THE CASE FOR CASEY, perhaps a post Paul Doctor story which shows the Doctor and a male companion, Casey, getting...close. It also acknowledges other fan fiction, even ones slightly silly, such as the Archie Bunker Doctor story ALL IN THE TARDIS. And the Davison/Adric story ADRIC AND GILLES DE RAIS. Some of these can be found here: http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=38 That author also wrote a way to end the new series: http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=15390 Some chapters of Doctor Who, Jesse, and Jeremy (and sometimes the title changes slightly) have opening credits and closing credits based on eras of the Doctor or particular crossover theme songs (such as DARK SHADOWS). Some chapters also have titles while others do not. Some have SCENES TO NEXT WEEK or NEXT TIME or IN FUTURE CHAPTERS which detail scenes of future stories including many historicals in anceint China, Japan, KingArthur, Robin Hood, Eragon, Wonder Woman, Xena's son and Xena, Caligula, gladiators, The Master in the present day trying to spread Time Lord DNA across London, Boudicca, a sequel to Kate Orman's ROOM WITH NO DOORS (since Kate left a 16 year old Aoi as a prisoner and never told us his fate), short chapters featuring Mulder from X FILES and the saving of the ending of the movie/book THE MIST, and BANANA FISH (a semi spinoff will be called HAPPY ENDINGS) and more. Future plans call for this Gary Sue Doctor to regenerate into Paul Tefler. http://www.silverjames.com/wp-content/uploads/2009/11/PaulTefler.jpg and he is featured in some of the scenes to next week...future storylines... Among all the adventure and action and travel, the story is mostly about the love between the three main characters, their relationships, and their coming out....